


Hate Me Forever

by brothy



Series: brothy's short drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, anyways it is something new and different, i hope yall are okay with it, i named it after the first line because i am not creative, idk but it is not happy, is this what angst is, we are here for rivals to lovers and that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: "You'll hate me forever for this."
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: brothy's short drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Hate Me Forever

“You’ll hate me forever for this.” Kazuichi mumbled. His light words starkly contrasted against the heavy feeling weighing in his stomach. He didn’t like the arguing, the fighting, the noise. It was absolutely mindless and it all thrust him back into times he would rather forget. He hated this; especially with _him_.

“I will hate you for _what?”_ Gundham seethed, a sharp inhale following. His voice ringing loudly throughout the room, piercing Souda’s ears.

The other boy stood defiantly in front of him. His hair fell messily around his face, out of its regular style. His whole body followed suit, white knuckles and tense shoulders.

It was a bad idea. Actually, an awful idea.

Kazuichi haistily reached his hand the twist his fingers in Gundham’s shirt. He felt as his fingers clawed through the fabric as he gripped it too hard. He was met with widening eyes as he pulled Gundham down.

Kazuichi’s mind filled with fuzz, hazed from the anger pent between them. The confusion on Gundham’s face persisted as they met. Trying to him kiss proved to be rather difficult as his body stood stiff and unmoving. His lips stood the same; Kazuichi tried desperately to work his, to no response.

Only mere moments passed before Gundham stumbled backward. His nose crinkled and he failed to speak. He turned the other direction, unable to face Souda.

His initial reaction was calmer than Kazuichi expected but his face, while he saw it, was easy to read. Simply, as he expected, Gundham would most definitely hate him for his thoughtless action. He braced himself, knowing the distain he would soon face.

Kazuichi watched terribly impatiently, craving to hear what came next. He certainly lacked skills in conflict de-escalation.

Gundham’s shoulders soon, relaxed. The sound of his sigh throbbed in Kazuichi’s ears. He spoke as he approached the exit of the room.

“I could never hate you for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> this is just a really quick drabble that i put on my tumblr and thought i would throw here because all of my writing goes here, regardless of quality. it is just some practice writing something that sn't simply happy and sweet.
> 
> it is a little cliche, but ashshs, whatever. however, i didn't want to end it with them kissing and everything being perfect - or some grand admission of love - so i didn't. and i am happy with it :)
> 
> feedback is so appreciated!!


End file.
